As the integration density of semiconductor integrated circuits increases, circuit components, such as transistors, are being formed closer to each other. The formation of circuit components in close vicinity to each other can result in various negative consequences, such as unwanted electrical coupling between the components via a common substrate. This unwanted electrical coupling can cause the components to malfunction and/or exhibit degraded performance. To address this issue, techniques for electrically isolating the components are employed.